TME: Rose on A Cloud Nine Storm
by navyrebel
Summary: The Mischief Era: Rose rides on Cloud Nine, but when it takes its turns, Rose becomes unbearable. With Malfoys dirty secret, and a crazy love game begins to stir, it rips the whole town apart. But after every storm, comes a rainbow.Hang in there, Rose.


**RATING: **_T (language & setting)_

**SETTING: **_2021, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland (The Next Generation) _

**CHARACTERS: **_James Sirius Potter (7__th__ Year), Albus Severus Potter (5__th__ Year), Lily Luna Potter (2__nd__ Year), Scorpius Malfoy (5__th__ Year), Rose Weasley (5__th__ Year), Hugo Weasley (2__nd__ Year), Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (5__th__ Year), Roxanne Weasley (5__th__ Year), Dominique Weasley (5__th__ Year)._

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS (OC's): **_Prya Piera (5__th__ Year), Santi Piera (4__th__ Year), Willow Doxies (5__th__ Year), Ariana Cooper (5__th__ Year), Johnny Cooper (2__nd__ Year), Allie Kings (5__th__ Year), Charlie Kings (3__rd__ Year), Maggie Earhart (5__th__ Year), Paige Blithiar (5__th__ Year), Penny Blithiar (1__st__ Year), Leo Gunning (6__th__ Year), and Robert Winston (6__th__ Year), Emma Delainey (5__th__ Year),_

**SUMMARY: (FULL) **_Rose takes a decision to join a silly game, with her new found friends, it brings colors to her life. But when cloud nine seems to take it's turns, she becomes unbearable, ineffable, and even outrageous. With Malfoy's dirty secret, and when a crazy love game stirs, the whole course of the wind is turned! The striking lightning of jinxes and curses, and the shaking thunder of fury and betrayal rips the whole town apart before Rose. But after every storm, comes a rainbow. Hang in there, Rose. _

**A/N: **_The characters I mentioned mean it's only for the next following chapters. New characters will be coming in as well; Roxanne Weasley, Victoirie Weasley, Dominique and Louis, etc. Don't get your knickers in a wad, fellow chums! Oh, and there will be some action with the "real" characters, but I have decided to smuggle in some naughty people too. (New girls as distractions and a jealousy fix , a tidbit here and there.) Please Read and Review! Authors live on your Reviews! But most of all, enjoy._

_ANNOUNCEMENT: 'SIRIUSLY, SIRIUS.' IS ON HOLD. SO SORRY, DEAR READERS, WE CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY THOUGHTS CRAMPED UP IN OUR BRILLIANT MINDS, AND SOON, THEY MAY VANISH CAUSED BY OUR STUPIDITY, RECKLESSNESS, AND FORGETFULNESS…_

_Or is it just, me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Mischief Era: Rose on A Cloud Nine Storm<strong>_

_**By: Navy Rebel & The Mischievous Kiwi**_

* * *

><p>The 1st of September was as crisp, and fresh as a golden apple. Autumn had brought that wonderful feeling, and so did the atmosphere once you have entered the barrier to Platform 9 34. A new start of term brought the light out of every single student, new or old, as they greeted their friends with sumptuous tales of summer, with exciting new trinkets to behold, boarding the train with such enthusiasm, and happiness. The simple magic of life seem to be so small, and unexpected, but could go so far.

Parents and small, crying, little tykes, jogged to keep up, as they bade good bye from outside. The train processed slowly, the steam rising, and a rather ringing voice from the engines filled everyone's ears, aside from the chit chat and laughing outside of everyone's compartment. The Hogwarts Express chugged away, and for a few moments, passing by vast lands, and a beautiful horizon, they had left London.

"Looks like we've passed London," Albus said radiantly, peering into the wide window of the compartment. He leaned back on his seat, and looked across him. A blonde head peeped out from a black leather suitcase, setting it down next to him in the next seat,

"Oh yes," Scorpius said automatically. He drew up a folded piece of parchment to his lap, and began to read silently. Albus' smile faltered a bit, and his glowing green eyes scanned quickly at his friend.

"What is that?" Albus asked curiously, craning his neck to see.

"This? It's nothing, just a note from my mother—Hey!" Scorpius tried to put away the paper, but it had been easily recovered by Albus. Scorpius was retorting back at him, a slight not of panic in his voice. "No—Give it back, you git! Don't read—A-ha!" Albus had let it slip through his fingers as Scorpius snatched it away. His face had flushed a dull pink at the apples of his cheeks, and he tried to smoothen out the crumpled piece of parchment.

"You git." Scorpius spat at Albus who merely chuckled. " I should've known, so I suppose you and Rose have been going along well?" Albus crossed his arms, and smugged at Scorpius who flashed steely gray eyes at him.

"We are doing well," Scorpius said coldly, his face still pink, "Owling each other letters is completely normal with people."

"Yeah, but that notes been dated this August. How long exactly have you been owling each other? Or is there something else aside from love letters, maybe a little more of _this _and _that._" Albus waggled his eyebrows, and gave a boyish grin as Scorpius scowled at him.

"We are just—just sending each other letters. That's what _friends _do."

"And _best friends _should be telling his best mate what's been going on between him and his own best mates cousin! Come off it, mate! Do you fancy little Rosie?" Albus was shaking Scorpius by the shoulders, his green eyes narrowing into the very own gray ones of Malfoy.

Malfoy sported a very ferret-like, sour face. "There is nothing more—at the moment." He said through tight lips.

"Aha! I knew that Christmas Dinner went well, and how'd you like the garden showering, at the last part? Good enough to _eat _, right, yeah! Yeah?" Albus said playfully. Scorpius scrunched his nose,

"How could you say that of your own cousin, incest!" Scorpius said bitterly. Albus laughed at his retort, and wiped away the tears of his wet eyes.

"I knew you'd like her! Ever since you met her during Hogsmeade weekends at Honeydukes! You looked hilarious back then." Albus laughed still, imitating a gaping face of Malfoy, that didn't come near to his sharp features.

"Well, we are just keeping ourselves in a friendship matter. As far as I can see, our friendship does not seem to go _that _far, whatever you mean by ' _maybe a little bit more of _this _and _that.' " Scorpius tried to sound bored by their conversation, but he had , with deep desperation, to smoothen, and straighten out the letter, so that Rose's sweet and feminine handwriting can still be as perfect as ever.

* * *

><p>"Oh, whatever Rose! You both practically <em>ooze<em> sexual tension! By golly, I'd like to cut a piece of that cake." Maggie said lustfully as she read the last letter Scor—Malfoy, had sent her. Rose flushed crimson, near to the color if her flaming red hair.

"Maggie, why would you say that?" Rose gasped automatically. Maggie rolled her eyes, "Sorry, right, he's yours." Maggie sneered.

Rose was completely softening up to Maggie Earhart, the so called love child of Lavender Brown. Maggie was boy crazy, and craved attention. She also had the artful skill of singing and finding good ways to trap cute and young 4th years in the loo. Rose knew she didn't go along well, or knew that she never really wanted friends around her like Maggie. But since Maggie was in the last , Gryffindor territory compartment, she was a bit happy to find someone to talk to about Scor—there we go again, Rose.—Malfoy.

Being in Gryffindor also meant that you would find a perfect place to make very happy, and bright friends. But Rose never really had the time, she had mostly busied herself with schoolwork, and extra credit work. A lot of time patrolling, as she was appointed one of the Prefects for Gryffindor , last year. Friends, she would have a few here and there, but they were the type that would allow the polite chit chat. And that only.

And, so there were also a lot of Gryffindor girls in her batch, that they had to make 1 more dorm room for the last 4 of the nine girls all in all, that included; Dominique and Roxanne, both her cousins, and Emma Delainey, which was somewhat like Maggie, and her. The other dorm was being occupied by Maggie, and a few other girls that seemed to be best friends. She knew them for some time, but never really hung out with them. She had grouped with them during classes, but never really had a real open conversation about anything aside from following instructions on how to stir a proper cure for boils and stupid venomous snapping lotus. And what's more, they were more decent than Maggie, but she had a real conversation with Maggie instead. That was odd.

She thought about how she somehow resembled her mother, Hermione Granger, who started out to have no friends at all, who then later on married her other best friend, and had Legendary Harry Potter as her other. Maybe she'd end up like that, have a best friend who was extremely cool, and brave, and perhaps, marry… not exactly someone she has been keeping in touch for quite some time- okay maybe, not _some _time, maybe more like a few months… Rose felt her cheeks burn, and she quickly slapped away the stupid thought.

"… and a very cheeky answer too, he gave you," Maggie considered. Rose flushed even harder as she felt guilty for not listening to Maggie who had been at least there for her to listen to what has been going on between her and Malfoy. (Yes! Rose did it right!) But maybe it wasn't such a good idea, because Maggie was like a gossiping machine. You can find any kind of news about anyone with her, even before a month it had gone out. All you have to do, is exchange some with her.

Rose nodded her head, and took away the letter from Maggie's well-manicured hand. Maggie gave a wink to Rose, who blushed even harder, and gave a nod back. She folded the letter and pocketed it, in her breast pocket. It suddenly felt warmer, and she was sure Maggie could hear her heart beat run faster as it hit the pocket, with Malfoy's acceptable penmanship, and his parchment that seemed to smell a bit like spicy oranges and…*sniffffff*.. wait—what the heck?

Maggie was scanning her new issue of _Witch Weekly _that had a picture of a very blonde, very pretty looking girl on the front. She scanned the cover with her soft brown eyes, and they grew wide when she read the topics it had in the magazine: _Get him to chase you, WITHOUT a broomstick!, How to tell his true feelings with the help from Seer Eloise Echo, Quick fix spells during disastrous dates! Witch Watch: Interview with famous teen witch, Hannah Florient! What to wear: 'tonight is THE night', limited editions! _And lastly _Contraceptive Perspective, the disadvantages AND advantages…_

Why even put the ADVANTAGES? And, 'tonight is THE night'? Honestly, I thought young Witches would have the decency to still wear johnny's underneath their nightgowns! Who cares if it's hot? Rose shook her head disappointedly, as Maggie giggled from behind her magazine. Rose watched intently over Maggie's expressions at it turned her hazel eyes to the size of saucers, to squinting at the tiny details that Rose had a glimpse on, and when Maggie yawned, Rose took it as a signal to look away. Maggie had gotten something out of her beaded bag, and held out what looked to be a makeup kit. Maggie took out a mirror, and examined her _whole _face. Her round face was shaped by her permed brown hair, and as she put the _final _coat of something black on her eyelashes, something rang trough the corridor with a delightful tone,

"Anything from the trolley? Dears, come on, have a look if you want anything!" A plump woman with blonde, bell shaped hair, and misty gray eyes, smiled at them, as she pushed a cart in the open door of their compartment. Rose sat up excitedly, eyeing the colorful sweets and pasties, sending her drooling as she picked up some licorice wands, and a pack of Dew Drops, light and sweet for the long trip. Maggie shook her head, when the woman asked her if she wanted anything, and Rose dug deep into her right pocket to pay for her galleons. And when she handed them over,

"Rose! Perfect, just perfect!" Rose whipped around to see an oddly familiar face beaming at her.

Rose looked awkwardly at the girl who was panting slightly, and said, "Er, hello."

"Oh, yes. I'm Allie, Allie kings? In your batch? I'm also the one who saved you from that incoming Bludger last year, during the match against Hufflepuff?" She took Rose's stuffed hand of licorice, and shook it rapidly, and with such force. Rose still did not remember the girl, but nodded, and replied politely, "Oh, yes."

"But anyway, would you like to join us in our compartment? We're playing a game, and we need another player. Then I found you!" Allie said, her bright brown eyes glimmering, and her coffee brown hair, that was cut into a short crop, stuck out stylishly, and ended under her ears. She had a sprinkle of freckles that spread across her nose, and roughly matched with her alabaster skin. Her slightly upturned nose, spread a little, as she grinned even wider,

"Are you busy, by the way? Because if you are, I'll just find Maggie, and then…" Allie's boomy voice trailed away, as she offered a few galleons to the Trolley woman, for a large pack of Jelly Slugs.

Rose did some quick thinking, she didn't mind, she bet that she'd just play a little, and back away, but that would be a waste of time, and that would mean Maggie would go, and leave her all alone. Which would also mean that, she would be going to the Prefects compartment, which was filled with snobby Slytherins, awkward Hufflepuffs, but rather nice Ravenclaws, that tend to drain you with their extensive knowledge about anything.

Rose blurted out "Sure," before she could recollect her thoughts. "Great!" Allie said through her colorful Jelly Slugs stuffed in her mouth. She took Rose by the hand, and dragged her off so quickly to the farther end of the train, in compartment filled with different, but yet fun looking girls.

They were all sitting down, but some were on the seats, without their shoes on, cross legged. And just one girl on the compartment floor, her legs spread before her, revealing long legs. They all looked at the compartment door as it swooshed open, and they all said in surprise,

"Oh! Wotcher, Rose!" Allie who was clearly, the smallest of the bunch, smiled at Rose, pushed her roughly inside, and took off her own shoes. She sat on the floor, and passed her pack of Jelly Slugs, that her friends took gingerly.

"So, now that we are five players, and are well, complete to play this vivid game, we must say an oath," Allie said, as she bit off the end of her blue jelly slug.

" An oath swearing that no word, about this, and our play of foolishness, will come out of this compartment?" A girl from the right corner, just beside Rose, said radiantly. Rose stared at the girl beside her, examining the breath taking beauty. It was odd, because she has seen a lot of pretty, but to call someone breath taking, and especially a girl, her same gender, was a bit off the rocker. She examined the pretty girls long chocolate colored hair, the olive skin that beamed under the patches of beautiful sunlight from the windows, and the eyes that seemed to beam a hazy fire.

"Well said, Prya! Brilliant, I second this oath!" The girl that was seated next to Allie clapped her hands happily. She was by far, most striking. She had sharp cobalt blue eyes, and when she spoke, her pale skin didn't seem to ripple, because it was so clear, as pearls. Even so, her black hair that was pulled into a loose braid, made her look more comical, as if nothing so different could ever exist. "But I bet, Worry Worm Will, will have second thoughts." The striking girl, stretched a long limb, and poked her leg with a toe.

"Yes, alright, yes, I think I would take this oath." The next girl across Prya, Will, said amused. She had hair the color of straw, the eyes of a red burnt hearth, and skin the color of cream. She smiled as she took a rather long piece of Jelly Slug and ate it in seconds. She sat up a little straighter, and hugged her knees. "Ariana, please hand me my rucksack, I'm feeling nervous, I think I need my Jalapeno." The girl with the black hair, who seemed to be name Ariana, handed her Will's overstuffed bag, and Will took it gingerly. She took out what seemed to be a teddy bear, the color of ginger, that lost it's right eye.

"Excellent, excellent! And you, Rose? Are you willing?" Allie said, she turned to Rose, and the same did as well. Rose found the sudden interest on her brogues'. She felt a bit wheezy, and out of air. They seemed so bright, so confident, so intriguing, that it made Rose wonder what a big much of a change it would be in her life to make a simple decision in joining some silly game with new people. The atmosphere around them seemed so pressuring, as all of them were so excited. "Well, yes, I guess so." But she couldn't help but smile, as she clearly knew she was making progress with people.

Maybe she wasn't _that_ like much of her mum.

* * *

><p><strong>Mischievous Kiwi: I think you should've added more information about the game here.<strong>

**Navy Rebel: Oh, what do you know, you prat? I did most of the work here!**

**MK: I think i should do the next chappy.**

**NR: Whatever, just a little reminder: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Technically, MK, or the mischievous kiwi, is my evil twin, We're both evil. But she's the one who likes the naughty stuff, the swot.**

**MK: HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**

**NR: And, the next chappy will be up soon, so says Kiwi, and then we shall wait for your Reviews! mwahahhaha.**

**- MK and NR **

**Ay, de puga, kung kailan man pwede nako magkaroon ng aking sariling laptop, AYY CARAMBA. (try to translate it. Google will get it wrong whatever you do.) **


End file.
